


Keep Everything Else, I Just Want You

by techburst



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techburst/pseuds/techburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things matter more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Everything Else, I Just Want You

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt given was: 'North brings things home for Wash sometimes - flowers, chocolate, sweets - but he makes Wash happier than anything else when he gives him a kiss.' I can only hope that I did it justice.

Sometimes, he gets it in his mind to do something special for the other man. He never seems to use the same idea more than once, and even though the ideas themselves are simple, it's the thought behind them that means the most. 

The first time he'd thought to bring home a single red rose just because he was feeling romantic, the look on Wash's face could have best been described as _astonished_. Like he hadn't been expecting such a simple display of affection, and once he'd finally given it over, there had been a moment of silence in which North had thought he might have goofed up somehow. Done the wrong thing. 

It's only when the other nuzzles up under his chin that he realizes it hadn't been the wrong thing at all. 

When he'd thought of chocolate next, he'd almost dismissed it. Because it was so cliche, because it was so over-done, but once the idea had slipped into the forefront of his mind he hadn't been able to get rid of it. If Wash had ever asked him how much time had gone into picking the the handful of truffles he'd ended up coming home with that night, he would have been embarrassed to admit it, but nothing would ever be as satisfying as the taste of dark chocolate and caramel on the other's tongue when he kissed him later. 

There have been other little displays of affection that he'd thought of along the way; a basket packed for a picnic just for the two of them out in the middle of nowhere, a bottle of sweet wine just for the hell of it - but it's the small thing, he's realized, that make the biggest impact. 

When his hands settle at the rise of Wash's hips, when he drags him close and holds him there with just the pressure of fingers against warm skin beneath the hem of his shirt. When they're so close that he can feel the beat of his heart in tandem with his own, when their breaths mingle in what little space remains between them until he finall leans forward and catches slightly-parted lips in a soft kiss. 

It isn't much. The barest touch, a quiet sigh lost in the back of a dry throat as North trails his fingers over the edge of his jaw. A kiss that's almost chaste if it weren't for the emotion behind it, the shiver that begins at the base of Wash's spine and slides all the way up to the back of his neck that makes him want to push closer, get _more_ , and sometimes .. he does. Sometimes it isn't just a kiss. Or, rather, it doesn't _stop_ at just a kiss. 

It doesn't take him long to realize, though, that it's never about the flowers, the chocolates or anything else that he might think to bring home to show how much he cares. He can taste it in the way he kisses him back, on the very tip of his tongue that always seems to bear the shape of his name in a whisper, a breath never taken for granted. 

It's a wonder he ever lets him go.


End file.
